


Drop a pin for me now, so I can learn your location

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Coda, Drama, F/F, F/M, Judoon - Freeform, Prison Escape, Reunion, Time Travel, Torchwood - Freeform, prison break - Freeform, stormcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “Why are you here?”  Yaz cuts in.  “Have you found the Doctor?”Jack’s gaze snaps in her direction, tipping his head up.  “The Doctor?  She’s not with you again?”Yaz shakes her head, eyes glistening.  “She’s been gone for months.  We dunno if she’s dead or alive.  We thought maybe you could tell us somethin’.”Jack ducks his head down.  “Oh,” he says quietly, “that’s not ideal at all, is it?”He places his palms flat on the floor and gets to his feet.  He brushes off his jacket, Yaz helping Graham stand up with his bad knees.“Well,” Jack says, “I’m just gonna hop into my vortex and find her for ya.  How about that?”
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	Drop a pin for me now, so I can learn your location

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “E.T.A.” by Justin Bieber.

Yorkshire, England - 2020

In her police uniform, Yaz enters the cottage that the Doctor left for them after a full shift at work. The keys jingle as she opens the door and locks it behind her.

“Oi!” Graham calls from the kitchen.

Yaz rounds the corner and sees Graham drinking a cup of tea at the kitchen table. “Hey. Ryan back yet?”

“He’s wanderin’ about,” Graham sighs, “still lookin’ for traces of her.”

Yaz frowns, boots clunking against the hardwood floors. “I’m gonna change outta all this.”

As she makes to turn and remove her vest, there is a humming sound.

A strip of yellow light thrums like a living being, then expands into a whooshing hole a foot away.

Graham’s chair screeches as he stands with a dumb expression on his face. “Uh...Yaz?”

Yaz observes with wide eyes as the hole lingers and hums. Her fingers reach for her smartphone in her utility belt and dial her second emergency contact.

Once she is sure the phone line is open, Yaz says, “come here, Ryan. Now.”

No sooner does Yaz hang up the call than someone falls out of the hole in the middle of the kitchen.

A man crashes onto the floor, gasping and struggling in his gray overcoat. He coughs, black hair covering his face.

“Jack?!” Graham trots over to the man and kneels as best as he can without hurting his legs. “You alright, mate?”

The man turns over on the floor, revealing his face. Yaz gasps; it really is Jack Harkness.

Jack’s gaze fixes onto Graham. “Oh, good,” he gasps, “the teleport bracelet wasn’t a piece of junk after all.” He winks. “Hey, Graham. Great to see ya again.”

“What are ya doin’ here?” Graham asks concernedly. “How did you find us?”

Jack sits up on the floor, taking a breath. “I put a microscopic tracker on your jacket.”

Graham’s brows climb, fingers catching the edges of his royal blue jacket. “This one?”

“Mhm.” Jack musters a half-smile.

“Why are you here?” Yaz cuts in. “Have you found the Doctor?”

Jack’s gaze snaps in her direction, tipping his head up. “The Doctor? She’s not with you again?”

Yaz shakes her head, eyes glistening. “She’s been gone for months. We dunno if she’s dead or alive. We thought maybe you could tell us somethin’.”

Jack ducks his head down. “Oh,” he says quietly, “that’s not ideal at all, is it?” 

He places his palms flat on the floor and gets to his feet. He brushes off his jacket, Yaz helping Graham stand up with his bad knees.

“Well,” Jack says, “I’m just gonna hop into my vortex and find her for ya. How about that?”

Ryan opens the front door, running in like a crazy person. “What’s happened?! Yaz! Gramps!”

He finds them with a vortex in the kitchen, brows furrowing at Jack.

“Uh,” Ryan gapes, “you’re that Jack Harkness guy, right?”

“Yes,” Jack smiles, “pleased to see you, Ryan. You’re looking well.”

Ryan forces his mouth closed. “Uh...okay.”

“I’ll get the Doctor,” Jack promises, “and I’ll bring her here. She would never abandon her companions like this if something weren’t very wrong.”

“Companions?” Graham asks.

“Does that mean she’s had other people around before?” Yaz inquires.

“Yeah, loads,” Jack shrugs, “guess she’s quite secretive this go-around, huh? Even more so than usual.”

“Like who?” Graham wonders.

Jack beams. “Like me, big guy.” He grows wistful. “Gosh, she should tell you about ‘em, sometime. Rose and Martha and Mickey and Donna and me.” His expression falls, then, and he turns on his heel towards the vortex. “I’ll be back. See ya soon.”

Jack unceremoniously hops into the vortex, the golden teleport disappearing, leaving the Doctor’s three companions utterly incredulous.

————

Cardiff, Wales - 3500

Jack coughs up on the edge of a river, miles away from the Torchwood headquarters he temporarily called home. He heaves up an empty stomach for a moment and decides not to think about his team anymore; they are long dead in this time period.

“Mo do lo so!”

Jack drops to the grass and whips his head around. A crew of Judoon march on the path a quarter mile away. They are so loud the bare trees sway without a breeze.

Jack gets to his feet and dashes over to the nearest building, an abandoned church.

The Judoon must have the Doctor. It made sense; Jack has lived through almost every time period, and Judoon do not come to Earth for another century.

He pokes his head out from behind the church, watching the Judoon leave his sight.

He needs to jump again, but he has to hole up here until it recharges. He’s gone through worse, so he rounds the church and hunkers down inside.

————

Judoon Prison Outpost 13 - 5200

Jack hacks up a lung as he is transported in a dark corner. This is the thirteenth prison he has traversed in a month, and he believes the Doctor must be in this one. While he does not know how many reincarnations the Doctor has had since they last met, he knew his real starting point was the number nine.

He hears the stomping of several armored Judoon, so he holds his breath while they pass.

He exhales in silence and reads the data on his teleport bracelet. He has a good feeling about this jump. This prison is smaller than the others, which means there are less cells to check. But this also means the prisoners that they have are extremely dangerous. 

He won’t dwell on that part.

He finds an access port and studies the layout of the prison. It is built from a massive asteroid near the Judoon’s home planet. There are only twenty prisoners in the entire facility, ranging from the terrifying to the incomprehensibly terrifying. 

Jack has never figured out why the Doctor is lumped in this category. Compared to some of the notorious aliens in this facility, the Doctor is naught but a grain of sand.

As he leaves the data port, someone puts their hand over his mouth. He tries to throw them off, but they crash into the dark corner. Jack recoils and elbows away, whirling around and staring with wide eyes.

A woman with curly blonde hair wearing a Stormcage prison uniform points a gun at him.

Jack puts his hands up. “Who are you, pretty lady?”

She narrows her eyes, finger on the trigger. “What are you supposed to be,” her voice is sharp, “a wannabe pirate?”

Jack snorts. “Nah. Name’s Jack. Just looking for someone.”

“Who are you looking for?”

“Why should I tell you?”

The woman lowers her gun. “I’m looking for someone too.”

“Oh,” Jack drops his hands to his sides, “is that right? Who?”

The woman cocks her head to the side. “How about we say who we’re looking for at the same time?”

“Fine by me.”

“Now.”

“The Doctor,” they say.

The woman gasps. “Jack Harkness?!”

Jack furrows his brows. “You know me?”

“I’ve heard of you.” The woman smirks. “My husband’s favorite intergalactic flirt.”

Jack blinks. “Husband?”

The woman puts her hands on her hips. He catches a glimpse of red lipstick.

“I’m River Song,” she says.

“That supposed to mean something?”

“No,” River winks, “let’s work together to get him, huh?”

“Her,” Jack corrects. “Her companions said she’s a woman.”

River cracks a grin, green eyes glittering in the shadows. “Oh, I have to see this!”

Jack smiles. “Me too, honey. Me too.”

-

The Doctor has been in the Judoon’s maximum security prison for months. There is no telling how many months, but the passage of time is definitely slow.

This is why she needs her TARDIS! She goes mad when she can’t travel!

She has tried everything with her sonic. Tried to hail the TARDIS. Tried to access the prison systems, but can’t get past seeing the map. Tried to send out a message to anyone who was listening in a nearby galaxy, but they never get past the walls of the prison.

And the cell is bloody electrified!

The Doctor wastes away in her cell, sitting on the hard marble floor and eating as she was given slop to eat by the Judoon. There was not much else she could do, and she hated losing.

But she lost. The Judoon shouldn’t have been able to step foot in her TARDIS, but they managed to catch her off guard and snatch her before she could tell her companions that she was safe.

She supposes this is no better than the treatment she had early on in her life, though she wishes she could remember.

“Mo do no!”

The Doctor rises to her feet at the sound of guns being fired. She puts her head as close to the electrified cell bars as she dares, silver earrings jingling near the thrumming energy.

“No lo so do!”

The sounds get closer by the second, and the Doctor allows herself to hope.

The sounds grow more distant, then close, than so incredibly close that the Doctor hears an explosion. She flinches and waits.

Then, she hears a voice.

“Doctor!”

Her heart leaps. “Hello?!”

There are footsteps. A face laughs at her.

“Hey, Doc!” Jack grins like a child. “Oh my goodness, you look so amazing! Wowzah!”

The Doctor stares incredulously. “Jack?”

“Yeah,” Jack holds up a hand to wave, “hey! Been a couple millennia, huh? Let’s get ya outta here so ya can meet my new friend!”

There are more gunshots, and Jack smiles as he somehow unfastens the cell door locks. The electricity in the bars fizzles out, and the door is cracked open.

As she steps out, Jack laughs a little more. “So this is you now, huh? I like the jacket.”

The Doctor frowns, staring at the hallway where Jack appeared. There are gunshots followed by footsteps. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh,” Jack says amusedly, “I think you’ll know her.”

A figure rounds the corner, and the Doctor nearly crashes back into the cell door.

“R-River?” The Doctor squeaks.

Her springy curls are a mess, and she exhales in exhaustion, but it is her. It is River Song, the wife she lost forever ago. The door that should have been sealed shut by now, but inexplicably, it isn’t.

She has a Stormcage uniform on. Their timelines were still intertwined. It is beyond the Doctor’s wildest dreams.

River holsters her gun and smiles, advancing until they are a step apart. “Hello, sweetie. Love the new look.”

“Uh,” the Doctor blushes, “I don’t understand how you’re here right now. How either of you are here.”

“Doesn’t matter, does it?” River offers a hand. “Come with me. We’ll get you out of here.”

The Doctor stares at the manicured hand, then at the two faces she thought she would never see again. Tears well up in her eyelids.

She smiles, and she takes River’s hand.

————

Yorkshire, England - 2020

Jack opens a vortex in the cottage, spitting out onto the kitchen floor. He has made the vortex so that it appeared a minute after he left.

He lands on the floor without coughing or tripping this time, taking in the same surroundings. Graham, Yaz, and Ryan had not moved since he jumped into the first vortex.

“Jack,” Graham blinks, “you’re...back?”

“Can’t have happened that fast,” Ryan shakes his head, “no way.”

Jack smiles. “It didn’t. I’ve been gone for over a month.”

“Really?” Yaz asks curiously.

“A mere drop in the ocean for immortal beings such as myself,” Jack claps his hands together and calls into the vortex, “come on, both of ya!”

Jack watches their expressions twist in confusion as an unfamiliar woman clasping the Doctor’s hand guides her out of the vortex and into the cottage kitchen.

“Doc!” Graham advances despite the stranger. “You alright, Doc?”

The Doctor shrugs meekly. “I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Yaz frowns. “What happened, then? It’s been months without ya.”

The Doctor winces, unable to meet their eyes. “I was in prison, but I’m out now. It’s...I’m alright.” 

She glances at River, and the two share a smile.

The Doctor looks back at her three companions. “Fam, this is my wife, River Song. I know that I kinda just...sprung that on you, but, yes, this is my wife.”

“Oh,” Graham smiles at River, “hiya, love.”

“It’s cool if you wanna hang with us,” Ryan says, “you can be in the fam too, y’know?”

“Definitely,” Yaz agrees, “the fam always needs new members.”

The Doctor manages a sly smile. “Jack, wanna come along?”

Jack hesitates. “Me?”

“Yeah, you,” the Doctor snickers, “come on. I kinda owe ya for saving me. Travel with us a little while.”

Jack nods. “How can I say no to that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
